<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m gayer than I thought by Parknerandirondad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701886">I’m gayer than I thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad'>Parknerandirondad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jelly’s Parkner Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, coming out?, parkner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: “I will pepper in the fact that I am gay” / coming out / first date</p><p>You know that one incorrect quote where they’re like “ I’m stra- gayer than I thought” yeah that but in picture form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jelly’s Parkner Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Parkner Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m gayer than I thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly did this cuz I don’t how to draw someone coming out. There’s another pic I did for my very first post on here that would work for this to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/4V8ZNBY">Coming out </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m always open to requests of anything marvel!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>